The Fire in our Eyes Chapter On
by GottaLoveThatTris
Summary: ."Pick wisely." Marcus says to me. I nod curtly and walk over to the bowls.Other people's blood stain the sizzling coals of Dauntless, and more blood is smeared over the smooth stones of Abnegation. I hold out my hand. Dauntless? Or Abnegation? I know what I must pick. I want you guys to tell me what you want this story to be about. I have listed options in the A/N. Please Review!


Tobias's POV

I woke up from the searing pain on my back. I wince, the pain always reminding me what a worthless piece of shit I was. I slowly sat up, careful not to hit a bad spot. My shirt was in tatters, the rips outlining the bloody wounds. I stood up and immediately wished I hadn't. The pain. I slowly walked towards the loose floorboard, where I kept some food, bandages, and a mirror. I reach in and take out the mirror. It glints in the sunlight as I adjust it so I can see my back. Huge lashes of blood and small pieces of leather outline my back. I put the mirror back in the floorboard and gently close it. I walk, no limp, over to my closet. I take out a sweater and sweatpants. Always gray. I slip on the pants as I think. The color gray is bland, blending in with the rest of the world. But the gray can't hide the truth of the ruthlessness of some in Abnegation. The gray can't hide who my father is inside. Cruel. I put the shirt on. I look outside my window. Today is the day. I will free myself from my father. From the grey. From Abnegation.

THIS IS AN AWKWARD PAGE BREAK! THIS IS AN AWKWARD PAGE BREAK! THIS IS AN AWKWARD PAGE BREAK! THIS IS AN AWKWARD PAGE BREAK! THIS IS AN AWKWARD PAGE BREAK! THIS IS AN AWKWARD PAGE BREAK!THIS IS AN AWKWARD PAGE BREAK!

When I walk downstairs, my father is waiting for me. He sits at our kitchen table, eating a bowl of oatmeal. I walk stiffly past him.

"Good morning, Tobias." My father says to me. I ignore him, and walk up to the bag of oats that sit on our kitchen counter. I hear a rustling behind me and hear his breath on my neck. He grabs my shoulders.

"I said, _Good Morning, Tobias."_ He squeezes my shoulders. Hard.

"Good morning father." I say to him stiffly.

"Are you ready for the Choosing Ceremony today?" Marcus asks.

_More ready than you know. _I think.

"Yes father." I reply.  
>"Good. I know what you will pick. Or else." Marcus says and grabs his bowl and puts it in the sink.<p>

"Do the dishes will you? Thank you." Marcus walks out of the room and towards the door. I seethe with anger. I hear the door open, and then slam shut with a bang. I know what I must pick. If I don't, I'll be stuck with an abusive father and no escape from being selfless forever. That isn't for me. It isn't for anyone who isn't pure hearted, and willing to serve. I am not. My father certainly isn't. Over the years that I have lived here, I've learned that people come to Abnegation when they have secrets. My father included. I am ready to break free.

THIS IS AN AWKWARD PAGE BREAK! THIS IS AN AWKWARD PAGE BREAK! THIS IS AN AWKWARD PAGE BREAK! THIS IS AN AWKWARD PAGE BREAK! THIS IS AN AWKWARD PAGE BREAK! THIS IS AN AWKWARD PAGE BREAK!THIS IS AN AWKWARD PAGE BREAK!

Beatrice POV

I walk into the Choosing Ceremony with my brother and my parents. I look around and smile. All the factions were there. Amity, the most friendly of all of the factions, sits with smiles and laughter and a steady buzz of chatter coming from their seats

The Erudite, the smart group, are dressed in all blue. They have backpacks, and books, and more books…

Then there are the Candor. Their black and white clothes show their personality and, frankly, the structure of their faction. They believe in black in white, in the truth.

Then there's us. Abnegation. We are not happy, nor sad. I guess you could say that we were, well, gray. Bland.

One faction was not here yet. I looked up at the name tag. Dauntless. The daredevils. There is no other word for them. I was yanked out of my thoughts by Marcus, Abnegation's leader, and leader of all the factions, welcoming everyone to the choosing ceremony.

THIS IS AN AWKWARD PAGE BREAK! THIS IS AN AWKWARD PAGE BREAK! THIS IS AN AWKWARD PAGE BREAK! THIS IS AN AWKWARD PAGE BREAK! THIS IS AN ….Sorry. :P

Tobias's POV

I'm going to do this. I am going to do this.

Tris POV

"Tobias Eaton." I whip my head around to see a boy stand from our side. He walks silently up to the stage, He has dark brown hair that is almost black, and piercing blue eyes that have many mixtures and shades of blue. He locks eyes with me, and many others, almost challenging anyone to judge him. Everyone's eyes were on him.

Tobias's POV

Marcus is waiting for me. He hands me a knife, a pointed silver knife.

"Pick wisely." Marcus says to me. I nod curtly and walk over to the people's blood stain the sizzling coals of Dauntless, and more blood is smeared over the smooth stones of Abnegation. I hold out my hand. Dauntless? Or Abnegation? I know what I must pick. I close my eyes and cut my hand. The sting is barely there; it compares nothing to the sting of the whips on my back. I know what I must do. I put my hand over the coals and let my blood pour out onto the coals.

Tris POV

"Dauntless." Marcus's voice was tight and angry as he spoke. _Dauntless?_

**A/N HI GUYS AND GALS!**

**So I had a request to make this story. And guess what? You guys get to pick what happens next. Do you…**

**Want me to do Tobias's initiation**

**Skip to Tris's Choosing Ceremony and do her initiation.**

**Skip both of them and go to a fluffy/drama story for after initiation**

**Skip both of them and go to a war story**

**Other:_**

**I'm taking suggestions! Please review and tell me what you want!**

**-G**


End file.
